Harry Potter on Tour
by TheBestOfBothWorlds
Summary: Harry's in a band, and someone decided to take the band on tour...what will happen? Harry someone I haven't decided yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry looked into the mirror at himself. "Oh yes, you are hot!' he told himself. He smirked, admiring his new appearance as a rare cross of dark elf, light elf, vampire, veela, siren, thestral, dragon, draconian, and the most beautiful creature in the wizarding world, a shadow walker. A shadow walker was actually human with a touch of demon blood, and Harry was also hauntingly beautiful as a part Mediterranean merman.

Harry had tested his abilities, and found that while he had a taste for blood, courtesy of Harry's new friends, whom, while they were not magical, a cousin or niece was. They found it awesome that Harry was part creature and were more than happy to help him research his heritage.

Currently, he was getting ready to meet his friends and go to band practice. He hummed softly as he pulled on his net shirt, leather pants and combat boots. He applied eyeliner and smudged black shadow on, sweeping his multicoloured hair into a leather strap. He always let it out before practice, his band insisted on it, but he would rather keep it out of his face on this windy day.

He hummed as he strolled to his baby, a motorcycle his band had given him for his sixteenth birthday, which was last summer, as it was the third of June. He brought the engine to life, revving it and making it roar before peeling away toward the house of his drummer, Sting. He braked as he approached, looking at the four cars, three motorcycles, and a mini van in the drive.

He walked to the door, pressing the doorbell and giving his signature knock. Sting's mother opened the door. She smiled at Harry, one of the two band members she approved of. She had been the one to find Harry a flat when she found out about the Dursleys' abuse. She ushered him in, and Harry went to the garage, which had all the band equipment in it. He greeted Sting, before turning to the bass player, Leo. "Leo, did you get the chords for the new song?"

Leo shrugged. "Better than last time." He said shrugging, and Ruby, the backup singer laughed. "Well, lets get it better, shall we?" She asked picking up her beloved guitar. Harry took the centre mic, and he gave Sting to start the song.

A steady, pounding rhythm was established, and Leo and Ruby joined the fray. Loud, throbbing music was joined by a beautiful voice, which sang the first lines of his composition.

"You saw me, and I thought you could care,

Whether I lived or died.

But it was only wishful thinking.

You left me like I knew you would.

Not of your free will,

But you still are gone.

People treated me like glass,

Fearing I would break.

And in the darkness of my heart,

I'm bleeding."

Jumping onto the drummer's platform and falling to his knees, clutching his head, he poured his heart into the song written by the smooth fingers of his left hand. Harry had a beautiful voice, full of anguish, and as he finished the first part of his song, his eyes became haunted and he screamed the chorus.

"And no one is there to pick up the pieces,

No one is there to tell me it's okay…

No words of caring,

Not even a whisper,

But when all is said and done,

I won't be there to catch you,

Like every time before.

And you will finally be as broken as I have become."

He screamed, his eyes glowing with an ethereal light. He sang the last two verses, before he placed the microphone back into the stand. He was startled by the sound of three or four people clapping. He spun to the door, his hair falling free, whipping around him.

Four people stood in the doorway, and Harry looked shocked. He looked from Sting's mother to his idol. The three men with Sting's mum stepped forward. "Is this the band Fallen?" The back haired man asked, and Harry nodded. "That would be us." He said calmly. He glanced at his band, giving a soft chuckle at the stunned faces.

"Well, obviously my band mates are totally speechless, so I'll make the introductions. This here is Sting." He said, throwing his arms around a dazed Sting's shoulders. "And this lovely lady is Ruby," He said, throwing his other arm around her shoulders. Amd our bass is Leo." He said, pointing to them before sighing and leading a stunned Ruby and Sting to a sofa in the corner.

"And I know who you are, everyone does, so, why are you here?" Harry asked, moving back in front of them and tucking his hair behind his pointed ears. "Well, we heard from the owner of a club down the street that you were sick, but we wanted to see for ourselves, since we would be in the area anyway. Now I see it was worth our time." The man said, shaking his messy black hair out of his green eyes. (A/N: Anyone know who it is?)

"Well, had we known you were coming, we would have dressed in our gig clothes." Harry said with a laugh. The three men exchanged looks. "What do you normally wear?" One of the other men asked, looking curious.

"Tight jeans and black band tees." Harry said. "And a different type of makeup, as well as a different style." Harry said. "And my hair is usually brushed until it catches light, not like this." Harry said, examining his bum-length hair, which fell in a silky sheet down his back. "Plus the colours aren't so mixed." Harry said. The three men looked at each other, and Harry watched them with shocking emerald eyes.

"Well, we have a proposition for your band." The black haired man said, looking at the other two men, before beckoning to Sting's mother. "We would like to take your band on tour to play as an opener on our tour. Our opening act backed out last minute, and we are in need of an opener." The man said, and Harry's eyes lit up.

"And that would be us?" He asked. The three men nodded. "But you need your parent's permission, of course." The man added, and Harry's eyes flashed in sadness, and said, "Well, I'll ask my aunt to sign it." Harry said, taking a paper out of the man's hand. After looking at his bandmates, he took three more.

After saying goodbye, the men left, and his bandmates came back into awareness. "Was that-" Leo asked, and Harry cut him off. "Yep. That was indeed." Harry said, and the band looked at the sheaf of papers in Harry's hand. "And they want us on tour with them?" Leo asked. "In America?" Ruby added, and Harry grinned and nodded. Harry read the permission sheet aloud.

"By signing this form, you and your charge agree to the terms on this sheet of paper. (1.) The tour lasts from the fifth of June to the third of September. (2) Injuries will be treated accordingly, guardians will only be called in case of emergencies i.e. heat-stroke, major broken bones, and other life threatening injuries (3) We are not responsible for any psychological problems or addictions at return."

Harry said, and he handed out the forms, before the band split apart to get permission. Harry climbed aboard his bike and rode toward number 4, Privet Drive. He parked his bike and walked toward the house. He knocked sharply, and Dudley opened the door.

"What do you want, freak?" He asked with a sneer. Harry gave a malicious smile. "Why, I came to spend time with my lovely cousin." Harry said, and Dudley looked worried. "Now, the sooner you get my Vernon, the sooner I'll leave." Harry said, letting a little threat into his voice at his next words. "I wouldn't want to be here long enough to get bored, because then I'd have to _entertain_ myself." Harry said, and Dudley turned and yelled "DAD!"

Vernon appeared in the door. "What do you want?" He snapped, and Harry said, "You need to sign this." He said, and Vernon signed without reading it. "What is it?" He asked as he put his pen away.

"Oh, nothing. You just sold your soul to the devil, is all." Harry said, before walking to his motorcycle and leaving. Vernon looked scared, and he went inside and locked the door.

Harry laughed as he rode away, his hair flying behind him like a banner. A sharp turn later, he was back at Sting's house. He stopped to talk to Sting's mum, who hugged him, and told him that she would send him sweets and candies when he went back to Hogwarts, and that he was to write him at least twice a week, and that she would miss him.

Harry went into the garage after thanking her profusely, and promising to write. Sting was practising when he walked in, and looked up. "Hey Harry." He said softly. Harry smiled. "How long do you think it will take for them to realise that I never told them my name?" He asked, and Sting shrugged, twirling his drumstick.

"Anyone here?" Leo and Ruby entered the room. "Well." Ruby asked, and Sting said, "Mum signed." Leo said "Me too." while Ruby nodded the affirmative. They looked at Harry, who broke into a hundred-megawatt grin.

"He signed." He said, and Ruby squealed. "Awesome! We are going on tour! With Green Day, no less!" she cried, and Leo swung her around in his arms. She kissed him chastely on the nose, and then they sank onto the sofa.

Harry said "I want to see how long it takes for them to ask my name, so don't call me over to where you are standing." Harry said, and the group nodded.

He sank onto the couch, Leo's lap to be exact. Ruby stood and Sting sat, before she perched herself on his lap. "So, Harry." Ruby began "Tell us again what you can and can't do." Harry sighed. "I don't need blood, but I do like it. I also am not sensitive to sunlight, garlic, religious symbols, running water, which is a myth anyway. Veela traits: Beauty, allure, and Veelic magicks. Siren traits: Song Magicks, ability to conjure and control water. Traits of the veela and siren I don't get: blonde hair and grey eyes, and pink eyes. Dark elf traits: pointed ears, temper, affinity for dark arts, and ability to speak elven and elven magicks. Light elf traits: pointed ears, affinity for healing, extreme beauty and even temper, and finally, a calling to all plants and animals, including but not limited to an understanding of them."

He took a deep breath. "Thestral traits: affinity for divanation. Dragon traits :Ability to breathe fire and master Dragon Magick. Draconian traits :A beautiful voice, pale skin, ebony hair with multiple coloured highlights depending what other creatures are in your DNA. And finally, shadow walker traits: Ability to fade into the woodwork, ability to master shadow magicks, and a subtle beauty, not as prominent as light elf beauty." Harry rattled off.

"And I have mastered the magicks that I can learn. Besides, I'm half wizard." Harry said. "And because I have so little creature blood in me, the good traits tend to come without the bad." Harry said, and Ruby sighed. "You really are pretty." She said, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Girls are pretty. Guys are hot." Harry said, and Ruby let out a laugh. "You know, we project an image of coldness, but we are really just people underneath it all." She remarked.

"It's that way because it has to be." Harry said softly, and Leo looked at him, and Harry elaborated. "Each one of us has lost a lot in life, and we use our coldness as a shield." Harry said, and Sting nodded. "And our songs are an outlet for our pain and angst."

Leo nodded and put his two-cent's worth in. "Yeah, and we dress the way we do because it's awesome, not because it's 'cool'." Sting sank deeper into the couch. "Wow. On tour. It's a dream come true."

Leo smiled from his position under Harry. "You're lucky none of us is attracted to you, or you would likely have been molested." He said conversationally, changing the topic. Harry laughed. "Where did that come from?" He asked, and Leo wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry laughed and leant (A/N: is that even a word?) back into Leo.

Leo purred into Harry's neck, and Ruby squealed. "That is so cute!" Harry looked at her. "We aren't dating." Leo and Harry said at the same time. "He's like my brother." They said as one. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Sting's mother came in, and she said "Leo, Ruby, your parents said you may stay over tonight, as long as you boys keep your snakes safely in your pants." She said, and turned to Harry. "And you too Harry." She added with a small smile before leaving.

Leo smirked and nuzzled Harry. "Well, for 'just friends' you sure are affectionate." Ruby commented, and Harry smiled. "He's like my big brother." He said, and Leo smiled softly.

"And you're like my baby brother." Leo said, kissing Harry's forehead. "They are so cute!" Ruby said, and the four went back to their separate conversations.

After a few hours, Harry was having trouble staying awake. "Go to sleep, we'll wake you up in the morning." Leo said, shifting Harry into his arms so that he was comfortable and able to sleep.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, and Leo smiled at Harry. "Yeah, I promise." And with that reassurance, Harry fell into darkness.

A/N: I know, I should be writing another chapter to What Now, but I wanted to get this up there to see everyone's opinions on slash pairings for this fic. Anyway, I'll write a second chapter to What Now, and everyone will be happy! And REVIEW if you like this story, hate it, or even think it's mediocre.


	2. preperations and dreams

Harry Potter on Tour chapter 2 

A/N: people liked it! I'm going to make it a Hogwarts student, so sorry to those who wanted Harry/ Leo. I'm actually leaning toward Harry/Draco, or even Harry/Lucius (You would never guess that I love Slythrin men, would you?), if I can find a way to make it work, but Harry will stay single for the majority of the tour. I have my reasons, and he is actually a virgin. :D

Chapter 2

Harry woke, warm and comfortable. He sat up slowly, starting to panic when he found he couldn't. He looked up into Ruby's unfocused face. "Leo, Sting, you can let him up now." Ruby said, and Harry felt his hands and feet released. He sat up, not bothering to ask why they had held him down. He really didn't care anyway.

He stood, stretching like a cat, yawning. He scratched his stomach, accidentally pulling his shirt up. He smiled at his bandmates, stumbling out of the garage and into the kitchen, where Green Day was sipping coffee. He grabbed a cup out of a cabinet and poured black coffee into it.

He sipped it, groaning slightly. Sting's mum smiled and offered him toast smeared with melted dark chocolate, his favorite food. Harry smiled gratefully and ate it, licking his fingers clean and smiling at the band. "You're here early." He commented, and Tre laughed.

"It's actually about ten." He remarked, and Harry grunted in response. "Have a point." He said. Downing another cup of coffee, he yelled into the garage. "Get your sorry butts in here this second!" He called, and Sting appeared, looking disgruntled.

"Whatcha want?" He asked, his eyes falling on Green Day. "Tell me that Billie Joe, Mike Dirnt, and Tre Cool are sitting in my kitchen and I'm not hallucinating." He said, and Harry laughed saying "Yeah they are."

"I'll be right back." He mumbled, walking to the bathroom. Harry watched him before walking back to the garage and getting Ruby and Leo. The three went into the kitchen, where Green Day was waiting.

"Now, what do you need?" Harry asked politely, and Ruby nodded, setting her coffee cup of the table. "Well, the tour starts tomorrow, and you need to be at this address by seven in the morning." Billie said, handing the group a sheet of paper.

Harry scanned the address, and asked "What do we take with us?" Billie looked at Tre, nodding.

"Well, clothing, and any personal things, any makeup you might wear, shoes, ect." Tre said, and Harry looked at his friends, smiling to himself. Rube, can I meet you at your house tomorrow?" He asked, and Ruby nodded. "We should all meet there, and go to the meeting place from there." Ruby said, laughing as Sting shoved a whole bagel into his mouth.

"MMMM….Okay." Sting said, swallowing noisily. Harry laughed and mock-saluted his bandmates. "Well, I have to go shopping." He said, walking from the kitchen and out into the bright sunlight.

He got on his motorcycle and drove to his little apartment to pack. "Well," He muttered to himself "Let's start with clothes, shall we?" he asked himself, packing his clothes onto a trunk.

He finished with his trunk over half full. He then packed his other possessions. He finished by throwing his boots into the trunk. He hummed as he shut it and walked out of his house, grabbing his cash from the wall safe.

He left the apartment building, humming a song he sang. He went back to Sting's house, where Ruby and Sting were waiting. "Well, Leo needs to get here and we will leave for the meeting spot first tomorrow.

"Like I said, I'm going shopping. I'm almost out of my special stuff." Harry announced, and Ruby laughed at Harry's name for cover-up. She didn't blame him for giving it a name like that, cover-up sounded so fake.

So Harry left, coming back a half-hour later. The group was upstairs. He went upstairs to see his friends watching a movie. Billy Madison, if he wasn't mistaken. It turned out to be that movie, and Harry laughed at all the funny parts. He especially liked the penguin parts. (A/N: Anyone who has seen this movie knows what I'm talkin' bout, right?"

So Harry watched Adam Sandler movies until nightfall. He watched as Ruby went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She came out in a green mask, and Leo pretended to be afraid. She smacked his head. Leo pretended to be hurt. Sting laughed.

Harry watched. He was separate for a moment. He felt an odd presence at the back of his head. It was gone a second later, and he listened to the people around him avidly. He took a moment to catch up with the thread of conversation, apparently Ruby was telling the group about the first time she met Harry.

"He was all bruised up and was bleeding from all sorts of nasty cuts. He was also really shy, he wouldn't say two words to me. I eventually got him to talk to me, of course, that wasn't until I saved him from Dudley. I got that fat pig good, didn't I Harry?"

Harry nodded, "You sure did. It was almost as good as the ton tongue toffee incident the summer before fourth year."

Of course, since he had to bring that up, he had to explain to everyone what happened and that story had them laughing so hard they were crying. Leo beckoned Harry over, pulling him into his lap. Ruby cooed before insinuating that Harry and Leo were dating.

Leo just laughed, and Harry leaned back into him. Oh, how he hated waiting. But there was no way around it. Ruby had to wash off her mask, and she came back in.

Leo hid behind his hands before timidly asking if the green stuff had attacked her brain. She smacked him upside the head, and Leo laughed.

"Nope, she's fine." He said, and the entire group laughed. Harry looked at the clock. It was ten.

"We should get a little sleep." He said, yawning widely. Leo smiled at him and helped him settle on the bed. Sting wasn't protesting, as his futon was comfortable.

Leo settled on the bed with Harry, who snuggled into him. He was deeply asleep within ten minutes. Leo looked at him, noting how peaceful he looked.

He thought about how much he knew of Harry, before drifting into a light sleep.

He dreamed, the dream he had gotten constantly for a year. It was like tugging on his heart. He would be sitting on a black sofa, with someone behind him.

He would turn, and see the other boy, but never his face. It bothered him to no end, and he wished he didn't remember them in the morning.

A/N: anyone who can guess what his dream means will get an invisible inedible cookie. Ok? Review!


End file.
